Revenge or Redemption
by cloemarrie
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are childhood friends but torn apart from a tragedy.


**FAGE 5**

**Title: Revenge or Redemption**

**Written For: Ellie Wolf**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt Used: Couple are rival ghost hunters and are stuck in a haunted place.**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

Emmett and I had grown up together; living across the street all our lives. Our dads were ghost hunters but we didn't find that out until we were in our teens. One night while our dads were out hunting down the paranormal as usual when there was an explosion and my dad was killed. Emmett's dad, Stefan, says that he wasn't able to reach my dad in time but I don't believe it. Emmett and his mom, Sarah, has tried persuading me to believe him and so has my mother but there is no way I'll EVER believe that bastard. My dad was his best friend how could he just sit there and let him die like that? My dad would NEVER have left him alone.

*Flashback*

I was in my room doing my homework and studying for my upcoming finals when there was a knock at the door

"Come in" I said.

"Hey, can we talk?" my mother asked as she sat on my bed.

"I have homework to do and finals to study for," I responded still working on my work.

"You could still work on that while we talk can't you?"

"Sure, what's this about?"

"Well you will be graduating from high school with in the next month or so we need to discuss your future"

"What about my future?"

"Your dad..."

"Yes I know dad was a ghost hunter but that is NOT what I'm going to be. I'm going to graduate high school and go to college"

"But.."

"No!" My hands slammed down on the desk in front of me as I spun to glare at her. "No buts, mom. I'm going to college and that is FINAL! I won't become a ghost hunter just to make you and everyone happy. Yes I know that is what dad wanted for me but that's not what I want to do. For one I want to do something better with my life, two I HATE ghosts, and lastly look what happened to dad mom. Dad was killed because that bastard left dad by himself and it killed him!"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

I was on my feet, my hands clenched into fists without even realizing it.

"Calm down Rose,"

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when the people I care so much about act like they never cared? Y'all lied to me for years about what happened to MY dad. Then you tell me you and Sarah are hunters as well. Emmett and I are also expected to be one. Well here's a little news flash for you Esme I'm not going to become a hunter. Once I graduate from high school I'm moving out of this God forsaken town and going to college AND you can't stop me."

"Don't call me by my first..."

"Why after all you have done I will not call you mom"

"Rose that's disrespectful" Esme whispered fighting back tears and touched my hand.

I pulled away and said, "Well you should have thought about respect before you lied to me all these years and this conversation is over. Please leave my room"

"Rose"

"No just please leave" I harshly said.

*End Flashback*

A knock at the door brought me out of my trance.

"Coming" I hollered.

I went to the door and opened it and froze.

I heard someone hollering my name but I couldn't move I was frozen; like frozen in time. The man standing in my door way with a concerned look on his face was none other than my child hood friend. I haven't seen him in years. The last time I saw him was when I was a senior in high school. When I found out the real truth of what happened to my dad I was not only hurt but furious at them all so after I graduated high school I moved away from home.

I came out of my trance and seen Emmett and I lost it.

"What the hell are you doing here and what's so important that you couldn't say over the phone?"

"Well your numbers not listed!"

"Well you wasted your time coming here"

As I try to shut the door he blocks it with his foot. He looks nervous but he speaks in a serious but sad tone, "Rose I am sorry I didn't know and then you left and it broke my heart. Then after my dad died, mom finally tells me the real truth about what went down. That they were all there and no one could help your dad. And I am sorry I didn't try harder to be there for you. But I loved him too, he was like a second father to me. So please let me in. So we can talk."

I relented letting him in and gesturing him to him inside to have a sit which he sat in the recliner.

"Well I was hoping...you would go on a hunt with me"

"Emmett like I've told Esme during our fight many years ago I'm not into hunting the paranormal down. I just wanted to graduate high school, go to college, and live MY own life! I know we were supposed to take over our parents jobs but I'm not into all that dark, creepy shit."

When a calculating look passes across his face he leans in and whispers, "Not even to avenge our dad's deaths?"

"You really had to mention that?"

"It's true Rose. YOU want the revenge as much as I do if not more than me!"

Resigned I ask, "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning" he says revealing smirk that causes his boyish dimples to show.

At that I went to my room brushed my hair and teeth. I climbed in bed and was out. At five in the morning a loud knock at my door startled me awake. I climbed out of bed and fumbling as I rushed to get dressed then opened the door.

"Good morning Rose. There's coffee and breakfast on the table for you hope you don't mind. I filled the truck up and got the food while you were sleeping."

"That's fine and thanks that was sweet of you. I'll take the food with me and eat on the road. How long will I be gone?"

"Not sure but at least two weeks"

"Alright I'll be back in a bit" I said before heading to my room to pack.

An hour later we had my things in the bed of the truck and on the road to Emmett's home in Tacoma, WA. Leaving my beautiful home in Portland, OR behind.

"So tell me what has life been for you since leaving us?" Emmett asked.

"Saying it like that sounds horrible and makes me sound like a bad person" I responded, quietly.

"Well it is true. Right after graduation ended you had your things packed into your car and left."

"I guess I owe you an apology then."

"Yeah, but no. I understand now why you left but I was hurt back then and still am"

"Well if we survive this I'll get down on my hands and knees to apologize to you"

*chuckles*

"What?"

"Just picturing you on your hands and knees"

"Not like that either"

"Oh come on Rose. You know you want to."

"Pervert!"

"That's my name don't wear it out" Emmett said laughing hysterically.

"How much further?"

"Just around the corner"

"Good I gotta stretch my legs"

We rode the rest of the way in silence. It was in the wee hours of the morning when we arrived at Emmett's home.

Emmett's the one to break the silence, "do you want to change before we get started?"

"Yes I would like to do that first and get cleaned up before doing anything."

So we got out and unloaded my things and went into the house. He showed me around and told me what room I'd be sleeping in which is one of his many guest rooms; a total of 5 guest rooms.

"Wow nice house" Nice isn't even the word for it. This house is a beautiful log cabin.

"It's alright but I'm here alone most days unless my mom comes for a visit"

"I'm going to go and get cleaned up be back later"

I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Then got dressed, brushed my hair, and went down stairs to start the day.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Emmett.

"First I need to make sure we got our gear ready to go and check the car for fluids; make sure their full. Then we'll head over to the to the warehouse"

At that he left the room and I sat down. My thoughts were racing all about what could happen. My dad. Now Emmett. I can't bare anything happen to him or me.

I gulped as I stopped the thought.

Emmett finally came back in after what felt like a eternity but in reality was only mere minutes.

"You ready?" he asked. I just followed him back outside in silence.

Emmett noticed my silence, of course, as he was the one to break the silence.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been silent since we left the house"

"I just have a lot on my mind AND I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this damn thing over with"

He got this look on his face like he was trying to read my damn mind. I shook my head and kept staring out the window. Apparently he got the hint because he just started the engine and took off.

After hours of driving I just couldn't stop the thoughts from recurring.

My dad, his dad and now it could be Emmett. Like an endless cycle in my head. I am at the point now where I don't even want to think about anything happening to him or myself. I say a little prayer to whoever is listening to keep us safe.

Impatiently I ask Emmett how much longer...

"About 20 minutes"

"Okay." I turned my head back to the window.

*20 minutes later we arrived at the warehouse*

We finally arrived and so many mixed feelings going through me as I looked around.

"Let's set up the equipment" Em said.

So we set up the equipment which included:

Infrared cams, digital recorders for recording evps, emf detectors, full spectrum cam camcorders, thermal cam.

We stood there for a few minutes, silently waiting to see if we could hear anything or see anything that would determine where we went. No matter what, I'm NOT leaving Emmett's side. I'm scared enough. My breathing got heavier and I tried to not have any eye contact with him.

"Rose, you're not going to chicken out on me are you? You're looking a little anxious there...," He said with a smirk.

"No! I will not!..." Before I could finish my words we heard this evil, bone chilling laugh that made me jump a mile.

We both ran to the recording to see if we could see anything. His eyes on one side, mine on the other. Quietly waiting and we heard it again. Chills ran down my spine and I snuggled in closer. Please don't let anything happen, please!

Emmett saw some creepy thing on the tape. It was huge and was ALL black with bright yellow/greenish eyes and long pointed teeth and razor-sharp claws

and had a evil screeching laugh.

Emmett shouted "THAT WAY!" As he began to run.

My eyes were wide as saucers.. "EMMETT WAIT!" I shouted running behind him with our equipment. This was it. So many years have gone by since... I shook my head not wanting to remember his death.

We couldn't see this thing anymore and we stopped and waited again silently. Just then this big gust of wind blew right at me. Something was here, but what? The other creature we could see; so who/what was this?

We heard the evil screeching laugh again. It appeared down a few feet from us showing it's bright yellow/greenish eyes again. Emmett ran down to where it was as I stood solid on the floor. The gust of wind still by me. I panicked and ran after Emmett towards the creepy black thing.

It watched as Emmett got closer to it then ran. "Come this way" it said as it kept going; leading Emmett to the in the direction of the office. It disappeared and Emmett kept going. Right near the room.

"Emmett NO!" I shouted scared as hell! "THAT'S THE SAME ROOM DAD DIED IN!"

This big loud boom appeared and I jumped dropping the cam recorder. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black now from a lot of smoke.

"EMMETT! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ALIVE!" I started to tear up; he wasn't answering me, "EMMETT ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

It laughed again. My whole body had goosebumps.

"EMMETTTT!" I shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU... YOU. DEMONIC MONSTER."

I could see a glowy thing in front of me aways and I grabbed the flashlight turning it on shining it that way. The creature was standing there and the room was smokey. It stared at me then disappeared.

I gathered my feelings and ran down the way to him.. my flashlight as my only light. I saw feet. It was Emmett's. I cried even harder.

"Rose! Stay back please!" he shouted.

"But the building is on fire we gotta get out of here!"

"You go! I'll figure away out!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

In that moment I knew I loved him. "I gotta find a way for us both to get out." I thought.

Then out of no where my dad shows up.

"Rosie, you have a gift use it! If you don't Emmett will die" I felt this vaulting power go through me and then he was gone.

"Emmett stand back I'm going to get you out"

I then held my hands out to the fire and opened them out to the side. The fire mimicked my movements and Emmett was free.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked

"It's a power that my dad past down to me"

I turned around, looking for that small light of my dad. "Dad? I miss you!"

"Hello my Rose, I knew one day you'd come here. To get this evil spirit. I missed you too. I have been waiting to give you that power. Now be careful with it! If you use it for revenge it will kill you but you use it for redemption it will protect you" the spirit explained. "Listen Rose." The spirit spoke again. "forever" then he disappeared.

"What do you mean forever? I need to know!" *sobs* "I need to know. What the hell is happening? I don't know anymore. DAD I NEED YOU" I lost it.

I felt strong arms pulling me to a hard chest. I looked up to see Emmett in tears "Emmy please give me some answers" *sob* "I'm so confused. I don't know what is happening to me. Please help me!"

"Rosie, I wish I had the answers that you seek but unfortunately I do not. Lets get the gear and head to the motel and we ll talk more"

"But first I want to go to my mom's"

At that we gathered up the gear and left to my mom's. We were silent the whole way there. I was mentally and physically drained.

A short while later we pulled up in her drive away and got out. We knocked on her door and she, of course, answered it.

"Come on in" my mother said.

"I'll give you two privacy" Emmett said as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"No I meant what I said. You're never EVER leaving my side. Besides I need you to be my support right now"

He then turned back around and we sat down.

"So what's going on?" Asked Esme.

"Well we just got back from dealing with the demonic monster that killed dad and Emmett's dad"

"Wow! Your actually a hunter now? That's fantastic"

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to hear that right now. I came here to talk to you about what happened. I need some answers. First off who is that?"

"I don't know what you mean dear"

"You know damn well what I mean. That demonic monster revealed himself tonight and I'm still in shock. The demon was uncle Aro. How could this be? Y'all told me he died. So how could he be the demon? Tell me this isn't true"

"Rose, Aro was your dad's and Emmett's dad's best friend and he used to hunt with us. One night while hunting Aro got a little too close to the demon and the demon possessed him. And it as well as Aro disappeared into thin air"

The next time Rosalie sees Aro will she choose revenge or redemption?...


End file.
